How to Fall in Love in Three Chapters
by jay-ello
Summary: He's the stoic, succesful CEO of Tensaiga Inc. She's the bubbly owner of a little coffehouse. Familiar plotlines, but different details. No drama, pure fluff. Meant as a cliché. A nice, fluffy fic for those crazy, but wonderful romantics!
1. The Girl from the Coffeehouse

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

How to Fall in Love in Three Chapters

_Summary:  
_ He's the stoic, succesful CEO of Tensaiga Inc. She's the bubbly owner of a little coffehouse. Familiar plotlines, but different details. No drama, pure fluff. **Meant as a cliché**. Completely out of character, for the most part.

* * *

Chapter One: The Girl from the Coffehouse

* * *

Sesshoumaru Takahashi sighed.

He was trying to enjoy a dinner with a his father, stepmother, half-brother, and sister-in-law, but it was hard for the handsome 28 year-old bachelor. His father started a rant about him 'needing to find a woman and start settling down and having kids'. Sesshoumaru sipped his wine as he listened to his father's complaints. The rant included his younger brother's upcoming two year anniversary with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's emotionless facade.

Sighing once again, he glanced to his brother. He chuckled in his mind as he watched him lick her cheek when he thought no one was looking. She giggled, covering her mouth. _'Yashy.' _Sesshoumaru's demonic ears picked up. Heh, the dog demon thought. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutashio scolded. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hai." He replied with no emotion.

"Honey," Iyazoi interrupted. "I think that's enough."

"Dear," he whispered to her. "I'm just saying he should date. I'm starting to think he's gay."

Inuyasha burst out laughing and Sesshoumaru glared.

"I can hear you." Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Son, if you're gay. Tell me. I'll learn to get over it." Inuyasha nearly fell off his chair laughing when he heard his father's words. Before Sesshoumaru could lunge at him, however, Kagome began to beat him.

"Yasha, you jerk! That's you're brother."

"Feh, whatever." He murmered as he grabbed her wrist making her stop. "He's a bastard."

"Ahem." Inutashio coughed. Inuyasha regreted his words and apologized. There was a silence at the table.

"Hey," Kagome said breaking the silence. "I have a friend. I could set up a date if you want."

"Psh. I doubt any of your friends who want to date him." Inuyasha scoffed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Like I would agree anyways, he thought.

"Nonsense, who wouldn't want to date a successful, handsome, _rich_ bachelor like Sesshoumaru?" Iyazoi exclaimed. The Inubrothers stared at her in shock; Sesshoumaru's face less obvious.

"Well, I only have one single friend. Her name's Rin, and she owns this little..."

"I'll do it," Sesshoumaru said bluntly. Everyone stopped and turn their heads to him.

"What?" They said at the same time. Sesshoumaru actually agreeing to this? No. It must be a joke. Wait... Sesshoumaru with a sense of Humor? Even more incredulous!

"I'll go on this date." Sesshoumaru took another sip of his wine as Inutashio and Inuyasha both dropped and fainted.

"Honey!" Kagome and Iyazoi cried.

Seshoumaru smirked.

* * *

After leaving his parent's home, Sesshoumaru decided for a little late night coffee. He knew just the place. He drove for 30 minutes, heading towards The Mint Cafe. It was a little coffeeshop he discovered with his business partner Miroku after he got the both of them lost. They stopped in to ask directions and the owner was kind enough to help them and give them a free cup of coffee. In return, Sesshoumaru showed up everyday.

The inuyoukai entered the empty cafe. He smiled as he walked up to the counter and a small head stuck of of the storage room.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-san!" The petite woman walked towards the counter. Rin Tagayashi. He instantly smiled. He didn't know why he felt this way around this particular woman. She wasn't anyone special. She was a 24 year old college grad. She had a degree in business which proved to be helpful when her parents got into a fatal accident and left her with the shop. She ran this shop all by herself, of course with some help from her employees. However, it didn't help that her long-time boyfriend left her just when times were rough leaving her to fend for herself. But boy, she was strong.

"Hello Rin-chan." He said smoothly as he leaned against the counter.

"You want something?" She propped herself on top of the counter using only her arms.

"Just the usual."

"Hai!" She proceeded to make his favorite drink. He pulled out his wallet and got the largest bill he had.

"How was dinner with the family?" She asked.

"Oh the same." He flatten out the bill. He watched her almost in awe. He took account her small figure. Even though she was tiny, she had the right kind of curves. So how is it exactly he's so drawn to this woman?

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Actually," he smirked. "I agreed to go a date."

_Splash._

The plastic cup that Rin was holding was now all over the floor. Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh as he watched Rin's face turn red.

"Oh my. Sess-san, I'm sorry. I'll... I'll just clean this up right now." She stuttered as she grabbed napkins from the container and dropped to the floor.

"Rin, you are so clumsy." He said as he walked behind the counter to help her. He grabbed an old rag from under the sink and wiped the floor. She thanked him and began to make him another drink.

"By the way, I think Kagome's going to call you sometime this evening." She shot a look of confusion. He smirked. As on cue, the coffeshop phone began to ring. Rin rushed over to pick it up.

"Moshi, moshi. Mint Cafe, Rin-chan speaking... Oh hi Kags... What... You did what?" She glanced at Sesshoumaru who winked at her.

"Inuyasha's brother... No... This weekend..." She glanced at him with a thumbs up; he responded with a thumbs down. "What about on Friday..." She asked Sesshoumaru more than she asked Kagome. He nodded. "Uh huh... That's fine... Friday, okay... Yeah... Mhmm... Kay... Bye." She put down the phone.

"Sess, if you wanted to date me so badly, you should have just asked." She laughed as she handed him his drink. He sipped it handing her the $100 bill.

"It's on the house."

"Fine then." He placed the bill inside the tip jar.

"Hey! Take that back!" She protested.

"It's my money, I can do whatever I want with it."

"Hmph." She huffed. She tooked the bill and put it in her wallet.

"I owe you kay?"

"Sure, How about you let me spend the night again?" She laughed.

"Who are you running away this time?"

"Not running, I'm going to trick my father." She rose an eyebrow and he recalled the earlier conversation about his sexual oreintation.

"Wow." Was all she said because she was too busy trying to contain her laughter.

"Mhm." She went into the back room and started to close up the shop. Sesshoumaru went to the entrance and changed the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'. He took a seat by the nearest table by the door. He watched her hastily. He took out his blackberry and openned a new test message.

"Okay, let's go." She cried out. The lights went off catching him off guard. Thankfully his phone had a backlight.

"Kay." He responded saving the message in his drafts. The two of them left the small shop. Sesshoumaru waited as Rin locked it and then the two of them proceeded to walk to Sesshoumaru's BMW.

"Sessh? can I drive? Please? Pretty please?" She asked like a five year old.

"One condition." He took his phone out again and sent Rin the message.

"What?" He gestured his phone. She suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her old beat up razor. She openned the new text.

_'Will you...'_ Her eyes widen at the end of the sentence.

"Sesshoumaru are you serious?" He nodded.

"Why me?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Because..." His voice lowered. "You're the only one." She smiled meekly and embraced him. He hugged just as tight. When he released her, he handed the keys. The two piled into the expensive ride.

"Oh, and Rin?"

"Uh huh?" She answered checking her mirrors.

"You're buying." She rolled her eyes pulling out. Of course he wanted her to buy.

* * *

Rin, Sesshoumaru close behind, approached the cashier nervously. She placed the box on the belt. The old man ringing her up looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure _this_ is for you?" Red reached her cheeks as Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Yeah..." She said weakly. The old man rolled his eyes and rang her up. She paid exact change and bolted out of the store. Sesshoumaru laughed again.

"Kids." The old man shook his head. "Sir, her receipt." Sesshoumaru nodded and took the small piece of paper.

* * *

"Rin-chan hurry up!" Sesshoumaru called impatiently. He had been sitting on her sink in nothing but his boxers for nearly an hour. She walked in box in hand clad in only a white sport bra and yellow shorts.

"Sessh, you sure about this?" She examined the box.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while?" She walked up to him placing the box beside him.

"But if I do this for you," she ran her fingers through hs hair. "You won't be an angel anymore." Her hands soon found comfort behind his neck.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow as he traced her sides starting with her waist down to her hips. A shiver went down her spine as he touched her.

"What will I be?"

"A demon." She answeres absentmindedly. His face suddenly widen as he started laughing. Rin realized what she said. Her face turned red.

"Wow," he rested his head on her shoulder as his laughter died down.

"Rin?" He breathed out.

"Why me?" He pulled her close.

"Because... I trust you... Only you."

"I don't think..." He lifted his head and stared her right in the eye. His amber eyes warmed her heart in an indescribible way.

"Rin, please?" She sighed pulling away.

"Fine..." She picked up the box once again.

"I'll dye you're hair."

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers.**

I am Jay-ello.

I am new to Inuyasha fanfic even though I've been reading it since as long as I can remember. :) SessRin is my absolute favorite couple of all time. They are my OTP!!! Anyways, on the point of this random rant. I know you guys may be thinking, WTF? Well, if you read the summary you should now that this isn't a serious fanfic. You should also get that from the title. Mhm, well you also may be wondering why Sesshoumaru and Rin are already so close too. Well that should be revealed next chapter. Don't worry, I've planned all four chapters of this already. (Yes, four. The fourth is an epilogue.) I know why this chapter is fairly vague, but seriously... it's the first chapter. Chill.

So, I'm going to tell you why I decided to wirte this in the first place:

1:) I LOVE SESSRIN!!!

2:) I drew a picture.

4 (and final) :) Some of the fanfics of SessRin are too serious, I wanted to write something that was random, but still cute. [Because we all know that random doesn't mean it's always cute.]

Also, why did Sessh want to dye his hair? You'll find out! Why did Rin get embarrass buying the dye? It was her natural colour. Did you get the sexual innenudo? No seriously did you?

Okay, bye for now.

Review.


	2. The Memories from the Coffeehouse

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

How to Fall in Love in Three Chapters

_Summary:  
_He's the stoic, successful CEO of Tensaiga Inc. She's the bubbly owner of a little coffeehouse. Familiar plotlines, but different details. No drama, pure fluff. **Meant as a cliché**. Completely out of character, for the most part.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Memories from the Coffeehouse

* * *

Sesshoumaru sleepily rolled on to his side bumping into something. His amber eyes fluttered open. With heavy lids he looked at the object he bumped. He smiled as he watched her. He traced her jaw line. He lifted himself up; his eyes still on her, watching her breathe. He got off and went to the bathroom.

As he washed his hands, he splashed some water into his face. He grabbed Rin's pink hand towel and used it to wipe his face. Looking up to the mirror, he noticed that black. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well that's different." He admired his new hair. It was certainly different from how it was a week ago. Last week it was silver, long and flowy. Now, it was short and black, but you still wanted to run your fingers through them. He smirked at the reaction of his father and Inuyasha when he came home the night he trimmed fourteen inches off. Haha, he thought.

He peeked into the bedroom to see Rin had moved the covers over her. Smiling, he retreated back into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from under the sink, he turned on the shower. His mind drifted to the brown haired woman he shared a bed with last night.

* * *

_"You idiot." Sesshoumaru growled at the man driving. He had been sitting in the monk's car for nearly an hour and he was sure as hell convinced the two were lost. Fuck, if they lost this account, the monk was dead._

_"We're lost aren't we?" Miroku gulped as he gripped the wheel tighter as he tried focusing on the unfamiliar road. 'Shit, where the hell are we?'_

_"Monk, answer me." Sesshoumaru spat deadly. Miroku glanced at his very intimating partner. Shit, he's so dead._

_"We may be lost." Miroku whispered knowing the inu demon could hear him. He whispered his own death warrant._

_"Pathetic." Sesshoumaru muttered. "Pull over this instance." Miroku obeyed in hopes that he would come home to Sango alive. Once the car stopped, Sesshoumaru pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming his door shut. Miroku hastily followed him. Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the area and he paced to the nearest shop:_

_Mint Cafe._

_Upon entering, he noticed there was barely anyone there and no line. The inu stomped towards the girl in the cash register._

_"Hello, how many I help you today?" The cheery girl smiled. The demon was not amused._

_"Where is the P.F. Changs?"_

_"Um, I'm sorry?"_

_"Where is the P.F. Changs?"_

_"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"I will not repeat myself."_

_"I'm sorry I just moved here." Sesshoumaru moved closer to the young girl._

_"I said I am not going to repeat myself." He could see the fear flash through her eyes. His patietance was wearing thin._

_"Is there a problem?" a voice came from behind the girl. Sesshoumaru backed up and stared at the voice bearer. It was a petite woman. She looked younger than the woman he was currently scaring. The small woman eyes showed no fear. Instead she smiled; she pulled the other woman back._

_"It's okay Hitomi; I'll take it from here." The woman smiled. The other girl face's was flushed but she thanked her. The woman whispered into her eyes, and the girl made her way to the back._

_"Hello, how many I help you?" The smiling woman greeted him._

_"I want to speak to your manager."_

_"I am the manager." He stopped. Sesshoumaru Takahashi was never surprised, but this time he might a little. Just a teeny bit. A smidge if anything._

_"May I help you?" She repeated herself._

_"How old are you?" He asked. She looked up, folding her arms across her chest and bringing her index finger to her bottom lip._

_"I am twenty-three. May I ask how old are you?"_

_"I do share personal information with people I don't know."_

_"I see. May I help you now?" She asked again with no hint of irritation in her voice._

_"Where is the P.F. Changs?"_

_"Oh, that fancy restaurant?" He looked towards Miroku who stood behind him. Miroku nodded._

_"That's on the other side of the town. It's about 45 minutes to an hour from here, depending on the traffic. Of course you have to pass Market Street and seeing how it's already 2 o'clock it's probably very busy." Sesshoumaru turned around and glared towards Miroku who was cowering in fear._

_"But o course, there's a way you could easily avoid that by going a different route." She smiled at him once more._

_"Sir, do you have a pen I could borrow?" Without a word, he pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled again. Surprisingly he did not find it annoying or fake as he usually would. Transfixed, he watched her write directions. He noticed how neat and spaced out her letters were. She looked up and smiled. He just nodded as she continued._

_"This route should be faster than taking the main road, but if you encounter any problems on Forrest Drive, turn left instead of right and just follow the road until you hit Forrest Street and just continue from there." She handed him the paper. He nodded._

_"Thank you," he thanked her before dragging the idiot and himself to the car. The two said nothing as Sesshoumaru slipped into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and was preparing to drive out of the area when there was tapping on Miroku's window. It was the woman and she was hold two beverages. Sesshoumaru rolled down the windows._

_"Sorry, but here, for your trouble. I asked Hitomi to make it for you two." She handed the drinks to Miroku who graciously took them._

_"Have a good day. I'm Rin by the way." She smiled once more before turning back to the shop. Miroku handed him his drink while the two watched the woman named Rin return to her shop. Miroku took a sip of his drink._

_"Wow, this is really good." Sesshoumaru sipped his. And he agreed; it was good._

_"And she's quite a looker." Sesshoumaru put his ice coffee down and began to drive._

_"Shut up." He said to the black haired man._

_

* * *

_

Rin yawned. It was 6 o'clock AM. She stretched and sleepily got up and went towards the bathroom. She attempted to turn the doorknob, but noticed it was lock.

'Oh yeah, Sess is here.' She retreated back into bed. Staring at the ceiling, she recollected on the memories she shared with the inu demon who entered her shop a year ago. She didn't expect him to come back after that day, but she was happy he did.

He never gave Rin a reason why he returned every day, but she didn't mind because she had a feeling that he did it to thank her. The first few weeks they had minimal conversations, but one day they had a long conversation. He had been pissed at something his brother did, she couldn't remember why, but he was pissed.

She had tried to comfort him, but in the end, she just let him rant. After that they exchanged numbers. Eventually their five minute conversations turned into hours on the phone. His stoic exterior soon wore thin, and she saw who he really was. Someone she easily became best friends with. Soon, he invited her to lunch with him. They had dinner together often times.

However, her favorite memory was probably the night he first slept in her apartment.

* * *

_"Hello Rin-chan." Sesshoumaru said as he entered her shop. It was empty as it usually was on a Tuesday night at 9 o'clock._

_"Hey Sesshoumaru-san."_

_"Hey wanna have dinner with me?"_

_"Sure." She smiled._

_"Hitomi!" A short hair brunette came out of the back room flustered._

_"Ye... yeah?" Her face was red._

_"Close up the shop please?" Rin said cheerfully._

_"Oh... oh okay." Rin smiled at her and grabbed her jacket out of the counter._

_"And Hitomi?" Rin started._

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't make out with Souta during your shift." Hitomi face flushed. Sesshoumaru held in a laugh as Rin led him out the store. The two made it to Sesshoumaru's car silently laughing._

_"Oh my, Sess, you have to let me drive." She flashed her ever-so famous smile at him._

_"Sure, when I get a new car, you can drive this one." Her smile dropped at his joke. He smirked climbing into the driver's seat as she got into her side._

_"Hey, instead of a fancy restaurant, what about a nice home cooked meal at my house?" She looked hopeful._

_"Sure." She shook her fist in excitement. She directed him to her home and they were there in a matter of minutes._

_"You would live by the cafe."_

_"Why do you think I don't own a car?"_

_"It's not safe to walk the streets at night you know." He warned. She laughed and rolled her eyes._

_"Thanks mom." He jokily glared at her. The two friends got out of the car and walked to her apartment. They joked around as Rin cooked them some pasta. When she finished, she set the table and the two sat down and enjoyed the meal._

_"Hey Rin?"_

_"Hmm?" She looked up with a noodle sticking out of her mouth. He laughed at her._

_"Would you mind if I spent the night?" She hastily swallowed her pasta._

_"Wait what? Why?"_

_"Well, if you don't want me to, I'll just rent a room for the night at some motel."_

_"Ew, don't, but seriously why?"_

_"Well, my ex from high school is currently staying at my parent's home with her new husband, and I'd rather avoid her."_

_"Oh," She pressed her lips together._

_"Well, as you can see, I don't have a couch and my floors are hardwood. So I don't know where you'll sleep."_

_"Don't worry. I don't bite." He winked. She rolled her eyes._

_"Oh my."_

_"You're strange, you don't own a couch."_

_"I'm strange?" She looked at him taken back._

_"You don't even have your own place, and you're how old? 28? You make millions and you still live with your parents."_

_"Oh shut up." The two burst out laughing. The two enjoyed the rest of dinner, and slept together in her bed. He awoke to the smell of fried pork and an empty bed. He got up, not realizing he was only wearing his boxers. He approached Rin who was happily humming while cooking. He stood behind her, his 6'4" body easily towering her 4'11"._

_"That smells good." He said. The thing is, he wasn't smelling her cooking, but her hair. The smell lingered and he loved it. Although he would never admit it._

_"Thanks."_

_"Hey thank you for letting me stay." He kissed the top of her head. Both paused shocked at his loving gesture. Slowly, she turned around and embraced him. He happily returned it._

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shower and changed into the same clothes he wore last night. He forgot an extra change of clothes. He slipped out of the bathroom. He noticed Rin lying on her bed.

"Oh thank god." She said as she felt him sit down next to her. She rushed to the bathroom because, you know, nature calls. Sesshoumaru smiled at her silliness. He sure did like her a lot. Maybe that's why, he enjoyed staying over with her, but why is it he's so physically attracted to her. It started from that day when he came into the cafe pissed. It kept going when he kissed her forehead. Was this going to be something more? Could she handle being with a demon when the reason of the crash that killed her parents was wolf demons playing catch with cars? Could he handle a relationship with a human when he absolutely vowed that he wanted nothing to do with them? Can two completely different people be together? Can they handle it? Should they even try?

Sesshoumaru pondered his thoughts when Rin walked back into the room and began stripping to her undergarments. He watched her. She moved so fluidly as she paced all around her room. What truly amazed him was how comfortable she was around him. Being a demon, a powerful taiyoukai, he could easily jump her, but here she was running around half-naked. Of course, he knew she only did for him. She quickly got ready and faced Sesshoumaru.

"Kay, I'm ready." She held up a peace sign. He rolled his eyes getting up from his bed; well he slept there so often it might as well have been his.

"Let's go." He pulled her by her wrist. She giggled.

"Something funny?" He turned to ace her.

"You're cranky. You need coffee." She laughed into his arms. He unconsciously wrapped them around her.

"Well it's your fault."

"Actually," She looked up at him.

"It's Miroku's." He remained silent lost in her chocolate eyes. Her lips parted a little and he took it as a sign. He lifted her up and pressed his lips against her's. Her eyes widen in shock, but she happily gave in to the kiss. He mustered all the passion he could into the kiss, and she recripicaoted it back. She moved her hands to the base of his neck, and he lifted her higher so her head was above his. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his hands under her bottom. Soon, they ran out of air and broke apart. She suckled on his neck as he walked them to her bed room. He shut the door behind him and tossed her to the bed. She crawled up to him ripping off the buttons to his shirt. He caressed her cheek.

"Well thank the monk," he smirked kissing her again.

* * *

**AW, CUTE.**

Yay, they kissed, and enjoyed it! And what's this? Are they… ;)

Bye!

Til next time loves :D

P.S. You should read some of Ravyn Skye's stories. She's pretty amazing at writing. My personaly fave is Monster in her drabble collection. :D


	3. The Romance from the Coffeehouse

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sesshoumaru and Rin.**

How to Fall in Love in Three Chapters

_Summary:  
_He's the stoic, successful CEO of Tensaiga Inc. She's the bubbly owner of a little coffeehouse. Familiar plotlines, but different details. No drama, pure fluff. **Meant as a cliché**. Completely out of character, for the most part.

A/N: I was inspired by everyone who reaviewed, thank you all. I was also inspired by The Cure's Friday I'm in Love, which you should listen to as you read.

**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Romance from the Coffeehouse

* * *

Thursday, July 2, 2009, is a day that no one in Tensaiga Inc. will ever forget.

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work late. It was 12:23 pm. He usually arrived at work 6:00 am sharp. He was known to fire several assistants for being a minute late, but here he was... six hours and twenty-three minutes late.

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work with short hair; the inu demon prided himself with his signature length hair. Ever since he was a child, he alway had it long and flowing to his arse. Woman dreamed of slipping their fingers through his hair, but now, there was barely anything there!

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work with black hair. BLACK HAIR! His hair was silver and had been silver since the day of his birth. Many people, men and women, loved the beautiful shade of his hair. The colour was unique; it was a tad lighter than Inuyasha's, but darker than his father's. His silver hair was a God of it's own, but now... gone.

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work not wearing a full suit. His black Arami jacket was casually thrown upon his shoulder. His white shirt, which was usually tucked into his pants, was loosen, the sleeves were rolled up, and the the first two buttons were not buttoned. His pants lacked a belt. His shoes were normal, but his appearance was not. Sesshoumaru always dressed to impress, actually more to intimidate. However, he looked more like a sauve ladies man than a cold hearted business man.

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work wearing the same clothes as the day before. Sesshoumaru prided himself on the variety of suits he own. Strange, but a very true fact. He had hundreds of suits and very often would not be seen wearing the same one within the same two month period. This was common knowledge within the building, but seeing him wearing a walk of shame outfit. Oh my.

But perhaps the strangest, and maybe the scariest part, of Sesshoumaru's entrance that day...

Thursday, July 2, 2009, Sesshoumaru Takahashi showed up to work smiling.

Oh god, someone pick Jaken off the floor; I think he had a heart attack.

* * *

There are five things that Hitomi and Souta know about Rin:

1. Rin never showed up late to work.

2. Rin never spaced out.

3. Rin never twirled her hair

4. Rin never talked about her personal life.

and finally...

5. Rin never, ever, hummed.

Well, there was a time where she did all these things, but ever since she took over the Cafe, Rin no longer had time for such pointless things. She couldn't afford to be late, she needed to open the Cafe. She never spaced out because she needed to stay focus on whatever task needed to be done. A nasty habit twirling hair is, she can't afford having her hands busy anyways. Her personal life? What personal life anyways? Ever since she and Kohaku broke up, she rarely, strike that, NEVER dated. Why should she anyways? She was a strong independent women. As for humming, she just never did it. She hummed when she was happy, but how can one be happy with a Cafe that always needed fixing, employees (Hitomi and Souta, Kohanu and Kanna, Shippo and any random chick) who love to shag during their shifts, and a certain inu demon who she's always spending every free moment of her time with?

Well **I guess** you can be happy with that last part.

* * *

Sesshoumaru laid upon his couch in his office. That couch had always been neglected, but today, he figured that he would just relax. He was always so hardworking that he spent countless hours finishing work weeks early. Honestly, he really didn't have any work that was to be done that day. In fact, he could just take a month off. Heck, he has so many vacation, sick and personally days he hadn't used yet. He could be gone for a year with full pay. The demon took all of this to account. Maybe he should take Rin somewhere. Maybe they could escape for a month or two.

This morning was a very pleasurable morning for the two lover and friends. He was replaying every motion, every sound. He remembered the softness of her skin. The way she moved with him intoxicated his mind. Her body image was burnt into his eyes. He just remembered everything about her... Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts of Rin that he didn't hear the door of his corner office open.

"Son?" Inu no Tashio said breaking Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. He noticed his father standing outside his door.

"Come in." He gestured the older man. He whiffed the air.

"You too Inuyasha." The inu hanyou crept from his hiding spot behind the wall and into the room with his father. Inu no Tashio pulled Sesshoumaru black leather chair from behind the desk. Inuyasha sat criss-cross-applesauce on top of the desk.

"Now, uh, son..." the eldest started bt didn't quite know how to continue. Sesshoumaru rested his arm on top his legs. He placed his face into the palm of his right hand.

"What is it father? Brother?" The two other inu's jaw dropped. Did Sesshoumaru just acknowledge Inuyasha as more than a hanyou? Oh dang, has the world ended?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru smiled. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Is something... Well, did something happen?"

"Are you on fuckin' drugs?" Inuyasha blurted out. His father glared at him before returning his gaze to the older son.

"Can I have next month off starting tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I want a vacation."

"Okay, but why so sudden?" Inu no Tashio asked dumbfounded.

"I want to take my girlfriend somewhere nice."

"Girlfriend?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"I thought you were gay!" Inu no Tashio retorted. The other taiyoukai glared.

"I've been with this girl for nearly a year idiots."

"Who are you calling idiots?" The two men yelled. Sesshoumaru covered his ears.

"You! Dad! Brother! Both of you! I have been shagging this girl for months! I'm surprised you haven't noticed her scent on me! I don't even try to hide it." Sesshoumaru lied. Yeah, he's known Rin for a year, but they were just friends for most of it. And yeah, he LOVED, take a note the word is not like but LOVE, would have loved to have been with Rin earlier, but it just didn't happen. And yeah, he also lied about the girlfriend thing, but hey, he really liked Rin. They weren't officially together... at least not yet.

But like the night before, the two other inu's dropped and fainted at Sesshoumaru's white lies. Sesshoumaru smirked at his so-called joke, stepping over his father's body and stepping out of the office.

"Well, I'm off!" He smiled as he took off.

* * *

It was 11:12 am when Rin finally arrived at the coffeeshop. Hitomi and Souta, who Hitomi called when Rin didn't show up, openned the house without her. They worked through the morning rush hour, and now it was nearing the end of lunch. During the morning rush hour, a man threw a fit and tossed his drink at Souta, prompting a man waiting in line to call the police. The police came and arrested the man. During of all of this, Hitomi was forced to work the rest of the morning by herself because Souta had to make a statement at the station. By the time Souta came back, Rin hadn't arrived yet and their lunch time would've started already. However, neither of them couldn't go off unless Rin was there. Thus making them extremely irritated, especially Hitomi. So when Rin finally arrived, Hitomi didn't hold back.

"RIN!" Hitomi yelled as she walked in humming . Thankfully there was no one was there, or else this would've been a scene.

"Yeah," Rin said breathlessly as she twirled a loose strand of hair. Souta took note of this.

"Where the hell have you been? Me and Souta have been working our asses off for the last six hours! Souta's not even suppose to work today! And you know what else..." Hitomi's words went in one ear and out the number as she thought about the silver haired man she spent the night, and the morning, with. She remembered his short black hair and how easily her fingers ran through them. She reminsced of his strong muscular body. Her mind trailed off to naughty, dirty thoughts...

"Rin are you listening to me?" Hitomi snapped.

"What? Oh, Hitomi, I'm so sorry. I just spaced out." Souta narrowed his eyes. Rin smiled happily as Hitomi shook her head in confusion.

"Rin are... is everything okay? Are you sick?" Souta asked. Rin twirled the front of her hair.

"Everything's perfect. I'm perfect. Life's perfect." Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Rin, I haven't heard you talk like this since you and 'Haku were together."

"Maybe because I haven't been laid since." Rin smiled a naughty smile. The couples jaws dropped.

"What?"

"I got laid." Rin sang, skipping behind the counter.

"Oh my god, who?" Hitomi lunged at her shocking Rin.

"Guess." Rin said playfully.

"But you don't go out with anyone! The only guy I've seen you with is..." Hitomi stopped midsentence. Rin just smirked.

"No." Hitmi continued.

"Yep."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No way."

"YES!" Rin broke out in a big smile.

"Wait, wait, wait." Souta broke in.

"Did you sleep with Sesshoumaru-san?" Rin nodded vigoriously.

"Oh my, damn! How was it?" Hitomi asked.

"Incredible! That man knows how to move." Rin winked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so much better than Kohaku."

"Wasn't Kohaku like the sex god of high school?"

"Mhm." Souta frowned in disgust.

"Can we refrain from the sex camparsions?" He plead. Hitomi and Rin giggled.

"Don't worry Souta, you're number one in my books!" Hitomi winked as Rin laughed at Souta tomato face.

"Hitomi--" Souta was cut off.

"Well, you two worked really hard today, so why don't you take the rest of the day off."

"Oh thank you Rin."

"No problem and consider this morning as over time." Hitomi glomped Rin.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Rin smiled as she twirled some of her hair.

"Now get out!" She said playfully. The two nodded and grabbed their things. As they walked out they noticed Rin was humming to a song by the Cure.

"Hey what's that song?" Souta asked as he draped his arm around Hitomi.

"Friday I'm in Love, by the Cure." Rin happily responded.

"I like that song." Hitomi commented.

"Well, we're off!" Rin and Hitomi exchanged goodbyes and Souta led them out of the coffeehouse. The couple smiled at each other and gentle peck each other on the lips.

"Honey, did you noticed something about Rin today?" Souta asked in a hush tone, stepping in front of his girlfriend. Hitomi smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer giving her another kiss.

"I did. Rin's in love."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Sesshoumaru arrived at the cafe with flowers and gift in hand. He walked in and noticed there was a small line. He didn't mind though. He was a bit nervous. He had spent quite a few hours shopping for her. He wanted to buy her something that she would like and something that would convey his feelings for her. It was no secret that Sesshoumaru hated words. He just wasn't as articulate as his father or brother. He relied at his cold facade to get want he wanted.

But he wanted Rin and he knew his icy barried would not do it for him. So he went shopping, something he never did. But today he was breaking the rules. If you're not convince read the top again, July 2, 2009 etc. Sesshouamru well he...

"Next." Sesshoumaru shook his thoughts away. It was time.

"Hello." He smiled. She smiled back at him.

"How many I help you sir?" She asked coyly.

"Well, I wanted a drink, but can I have you instead?" Rin laughed at him before leaning over the counter. Her face was inches away from his. He comtemplated whether or not he should kiss her.

"Well mister, I think I have a boyfriend." She blew on his nose. Peppermint, like her soap.

"You think?" He rose an eyebrow as he decided not to kiss him and played along with her little game.

"Well, if not, a shag buddy. He's quite good in the sack." He held in the urge to laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we shagged like rabbits all morning long." She dragged out the words licking her lips.

"Well, that's great to know. You see my girlfriend and I did the same thing."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Very true. We too shagged all morning long."

"Was she a good shag?"

"Quite, but I bet you're better." He winked at her. She suddenly burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru smirked, he had won.

"Ha, Sess-kun you're such a laugh. I'll fix you up a drink." He smiled as she walked away to prepare him a drink. As he watched her, he took his gift out of his pocket. He placed the flowers on the counter. Deeply sighing, he took a seat by the closest table. He noticed there were only two other people still in the cafe. It was a young couple. Rin returned happily to the counter only to see Sesshoumaru was no longer there. Picking up the white roses, she scanned the room and spotted him sitting by his lonesome self. She practically skipped towards him when he forced her down on the the chair adjacent to him.

"Ay, what are you doing?" Rin asked shocked. She watched as he got down on one knee. Looking her in the eye, he showed her the black velvet box. She gasped.

"Rin, I love being in your company. You're truly amazing and This Sesshoumaru can't stand being without you. Will you," He openned the box to reveal a ring, "marry me?"

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and then down to the 14k White Gold 1 Carat Diamond Princess-Cut Solitaire ring he presented to her. Her heartbeated faster. He eyed her nervously and she swallowed knowing her answer.

"No." She smiled. He nearly fell over and used his left hand to stay balance.

"What?" She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I said no."

"Excuse me?"

"It was a cute confession, but now tell the truth." She cocked her head to the side. He sighed rolling his neck side to side.

"Fine," he looked up at her. "Rin, I used to be a different man. I was heartless and I ony cared about myself. My idea of pleasure was torturmenting my employees. I only cared about myself and wouldn't have looked twice if my brother was getting mugged. I used to go out and openly tell people, I hate humans. I did. I really did. I hate my step-mother and my brother, but that had changed. I can stand being around them because I met you. A year ago, I was a cynical, heartless bastard, but now, I'm on my knee proclaiming my feelings in public. Rin, I know we only revealed our feelings for the first time to each other today, but we have known for quite a while now. I known you fancied me and I known that I you weren't just a friend. Rin, you're the most amazing woman I ever met." Rin rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

"Rin, I love you. I do, and I want you to spent the rest of your life with me. So, Rin, will you marry me?"

"Well, I guess I could..."

"Oh shut up." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yes!" She leaned forward and planted a kiss on him. He grabbed the back of her neck gently and kissed her more passionately. She ran her fingers through his short hair. They pulled apart slowly 'til their nose were touching.

"Hey Sess-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." He chuckled before standing up and going in for another kiss.

The two other remaining customers looked at the newly engaged couple.

"Oh Bankotsu!" The flamboyant gay man cooed.

"I wanna meet a hunk like that!"

"Jakkie," Bankotsu rubbed his temples.

"You already have a boyfriend." The calmmer gay pointed at himself.

"Oh, Bakkie, I still love you too!" The flamboyant one pinched the calm one's cheek. Bankotsu shrugged.

"Hey Bakkie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think she'll let me design her dress?"

"Yes please?!" Rin yelled plucking Sesshoumaru off her.

"You're dresses are amaing Jakkie!" Jakotsu smiled.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and rose an eyebrow.

"What? They are?" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and proceed to kiss Rin for a third time.

* * *

**Well wasn't that just the cutest? **

They're engaged.

YAY!

Well they fell in love in three chapters, kinda. Hmm. This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Well, see you you guys in the epilogue and please tell me how you felt about this chapter. And I still didn't mention why Sesshoumaru dyed his hair. And sorry if you didn't enjoy the JakBan part at the end, I just had to add it.

Fanart (That I made):

http(colon)(slash)(slash)arittyx3(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Rin(hyphen)and(hyphen)Sessoumaru(hyphen)127697900

Engagement ring idea:

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)kay(dot)com(slash)images(slash)products(slash)1612(slash)161227703(underscore)MV(underscore)PD(dot)jpg


End file.
